Ishibashi Hotaru
|birthplace = Kyoto, Japan|bloodtype = O|genre = J-Pop|occupation = Idol, Singer, Actress, Model|active = 2015 - Present ( years)|agency = Avex Managment|label = iDOL Street|acts = SUPER GiRLS|blog = Official Blog|group = SUPER GiRLS|join = June 25, 2016|generation = 3rd|mcolor = |days = 3 years|left = December 31st, 2019}}Ishibashi Hotaru '(石橋 蛍) is a 3rd chapter member of SUPER GiRLS. On June 25 it was announced that she would join SUPER GiRLS and IDOL Street. She graduated and withdrew from SUPER GiRLS and iDOL Street on 31st December 2019 because of poor health conditions. Biography Early Life Ishibashi was born in 2002 in Kyoto, Japan, to parents whose names are undisclosed. 2015 In 2015 Ishibashi auditioned to join avex but didn't pass. However her character and potential were noticed and she joined Avex Artist Academy. 2016 In Early 2016 she auditioned to be apart of SUPER GiRLS 3rd generation in a closed Avex only audition and passed. On June 25 Ishibashi was announced as a 3rd chapter member of SUPER GiRLS along with Kidoguchi Sakurako, Ozawa Runa, Abe Yumeri, and Nagao Shiori. 2019 On 7th August, It was revealed that Hotaru would be going on hiatus and halt all idol activities due to poor physical conditions, symptoms included hard of hearing and panic attacks. She would be absent from all SUPER GiRLS concerts and activites until she recovers. On December 31st, it was revealed that Hotaru graduated and withdrew from the group after a period of being on hiatus. Personal Life Family= Her family consists of her Mom, Dad, younger brother, and her pet dog. |-|Education= As of April 2017 Ishiabashi is in her third year of middle school. When Ishibashi joined SUPER GiRLS she was in her second year of middle school. |-|Nickname= * '''Hotaru ((ほたる): Official nickname |-|Name meaning= Ishibashi's given name, "Hotaru," means firefly (蛍; hotaru). Profile Stats= * '''Name: Ishibashi Hotaru (石橋 蛍) * Nickname: Hotaru (ほたる) * Birthday: * Birthplace: Kyoto, Japan * Blood Type: O * IDOL Street Status: ** 2016.06.25 SUPER GiRLS member ** 2019.12.31 Graduated * Chouzetsu Color: Fairy Green * IDOL Street Groups: ** SUPER GiRLS (2016-2019) |-|Q&A= * Hobbies: Painting drums, anime, cartoons, and Theater appreciation. * Two Chinese character expression: Docile (素直). * Future Dream: Involved in work related to anime and manga. * Charm Point: Hair (black and straight hair) * Favorite subject: Art * Favorite food: Cold soba noodles with dipping sauce, scallops * Favorite color: Emerald green * Favorite Sport: Swimming * Favorite Artist: Denpa-gumi Inc. Publications Magazines * 2016.07.28 BIG ONE GIRLS (with Kidoguchi Sakurako, Noguchi Monami, Nishida Hirari, Ozawa Runa, Abe Yumeri, Nagao Shiori) * 2016.07.29 BOUQUET (with Kidoguchi Sakurako, Noguchi Monami, Nishida Hirari, Ozawa Runa, Abe Yumeri, Nagao Shiori) Trivia * She wears braces. External Links * Official Profile * Official Blog Category:Female Category:April Births Category:Aries Category:Green Member Color Category:People from Kyoto Category:SUPER GiRLS Members Category:Blood Type O Category:3rd Generation SUPER GiRLS Category:2002 Births Category:People born in Heisei Period Category:People born in the Heisei Period Category:SUPER GiRLS Category:Ishibashi Hotaru Category:Graduated Category:SUPER GiRLS Graduates Category:2019 Departures